


In my head

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fix It Fic, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, and a damn good friend, hes just sorta a mess, lots of banter, pool hand jobs, post chap 2, stan is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Richie and Eddie survived Derry 2.0, they both made it out alive and mostly intact. Now, six months later, they can be together. Eddie is divorced, out of the the hospital and coming for a visit. It should be perfect.If only Richie could get out of his head and enjoy the moment.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 24
Kudos: 151





	In my head

Richie refused to let himself be nervous. He had no reason to be. Just because Eddie was landing in two hours. And because Eddie was his boyfriend now. And maybe because they hadn’t actually seen each other since becoming boyfriends. And they hadn’t even fucking kissed yet and Eddie was going to stay with him for two fucking weeks and Richie was going to get to see how he looked in the morning before brushing his teeth and he would get to learn how Eddie took his coffee and he’d get hold Eddie’s fucking hand like the lovesick teenage he basically was except with added back pain because he wasn’t 16 he was 40 and-

Okay. Maybe there were a few reasons to be nervous. 

He looked around his house again. He’d had it cleaned. Properly. The whole fucking package- even the windows (who knew you had to clean windows? Not him) because the last thing Richie wanted was for Eddie to feel uncomfortable. He’d bought a shit ton of milks that didn’t come from animals (oat milk? Really?) and even fresh vegetables. He was trying. He wanted Eddie to feel at home here because- 

Because he wanted this to be Eddie’s home.

He wanted Eddie to come and stay for two weeks and want to come back. He wanted Eddie to book another flight before he even left and to come back with all of his shit and to then never leave again. They’d barely talked about what they were, what they wanted but Richie already knew what he wanted. It was the same thing he’d wanted for years, even when he couldn’t remember. 

He wanted Eddie. In any form Eddie was willing to give. He could only hope that Eddie wanted him too. 

“Fuck,” Richie muttered, rubbing his hands over his face. He’d bought face wash and lotion- per Eddie’s directions because, according to Eddie ‘ _ Richie was fucking forty years old and needed to wash his goddamn face with something other than hand soap _ ’ - and it was helping. Thank god because Richie had been rubbing his face a lot. He kept expecting to wake up, for all this to be a dream- or, worse, that it was just something from that damn clown. That all this was a weird nightmare that ended with him waking up with Eddie dead in his arms-

He stopped himself before he went down that route. He’d already seen it in the deadlights, he didn’t need to relive it again. Richie silently repeated his mantra to himself. 

“We killed IT, the clown is gone. We ripped it’s heart out, all seven of us. It’s gone.” He forced himself to remember that moment, all of their hands grabbing the heart and squeezing, watching Pennywise take it’s last breath. It was over. 

Richie went to his fridge, thinking about eating something to distract himself. Instead his eyes fell to the bottle of champagne that was chilling in the fridge (next to kombucha, whatever the fuck that was. It had seemed like something Eddie would like). Richie desperately wanted to open it. Just to take the edge off. 

“Drinking champagne alone is fucking sad.” Richie said to his empty house. Not empty for much longer though. Soon it would be full of the sounds of a middle aged hypochondriac and his comedian boyfriend. 

Richie glanced at the clock. His partial break down had taken less than ten minutes. He couldn’t even leave for the airport yet. He would just have to circle, like Dante in one of the layers of hell. 

So he did the only natural thing. He called someone. 

“Hey loser,” Richie said as Stan answered. 

“I take it Eddie hasn’t arrived yet.” Stan replied, ignoring Richie’s comment like always. Even after their 27 year detour Stan was still Stan. He was still Richie’s best friend and partner in crime. Richie had missed him like a limb- not that he would ever tell the man that, but Stan knew. Stan always fucking knew. 

“T minus two hours. I bought quinoa for him.” Richie said, poking the bag of grain. 

“He’ll like that.” Stan sounded distracted. Richie realized that he was probably working. His friends had lectured him on that, reminding him that they worked nine to five jobs and that Richie couldn’t call them at two pm on a Wednesday and expect them to be free. 

Then he frowned. It was Saturday. “What are you doing, Stanny? Working on your golf game?”

“I don’t golf. Do you know how bad it is for bird habitats?” 

Richie chuckled. He had no idea but he was sure Stan could tell him all about it. “Then what the fuck are you doing?”

“Putting together a crib. Why are there so many small pieces? These have to be choking hazards.” Stan muttered, more to himself than Richie. 

Post Pennywise Patty was blessed with a miracle pregnancy. After dozens of doctors told them it was impossible, suddenly she was with child. Richie had asked if it was an immaculate conception and she replied that it had damn well better not be, she was a faithful Jew. Richie loved that woman.

“Less than two months.” Richie said, picturing the nursery in his head. Stan had sent them pictures. It was forest themed, dark greens and pictures of birds and trees. It was perfect for baby boy Uris. 

“As long as he waits until this crib is done.” Stan said and Richie wished he was there. Even though he had never built a thing in his life. He’d missed out on so much of his friend’s lives. He wanted to be there for the mundane things now. The little moments. 

“Leave it. I’ll build it when I come visit.” He offered. The shower was in a month and all the losers were going. Stan warned them that it would be boring but Bev had only laughed, saying that nothing with the seven of them was boring. 

“You’ll build it?” Stan asked. Richie could almost see his eyebrow raise. 

“Okay. I’ll pay Mike to build it. It’ll probably get Bill all hot and heavy.” 

“Gross.” Stan muttered but he chuckled anyway. They were quiet for a second. Stan was the only loser Richie could be quiet with. Another thing he would never say to the man. 

“How are you feeling?” Stan asked. “About Eddie.” He added, probably knowing that Richie would deflect if he wasn’t specific.

“Nervous.” Richie admitted. “Worried I’ll fuck this up like I fucked everything else up. And then I’ll be alone with a fucking five pound bag of kale.” 

“You’ll need to throw the kale out in a week Richie.” Stan sighed and Richie heard him shifting, maybe moving for what he wanted to say next. “And you won’t fuck this up. It’s you and Eddie. You’re meant to be together. We’ve all known it since you two wouldn’t stop pushing each other against lockers in middle school. It was annoying then and I’m sure it’ll be annoying now.” 

“Aw Stan, you always know just what to say.” 

“I’m serious. Be honest with him, talk about your feelings. It will be okay.” 

Richie wanted to counter that feelings were hard and icky and that he didn’t want to but he knew that Stan wouldn’t listen to that. Instead he nodded. “Okay, Stan. I’ll be a big boy and use my words.”

Stan hummed his approval. “Good. Say hi to Eddie for us. Patty wants pictures- PG ones.” 

“Aye aye captain.” Richie said before saying a quick goodbye and hanging up. He felt better after, like he always did once he spoke to the losers. Part of him was still worried that they would all forget, that he would call them and they wouldn’t know who he was. The longer they went without that happening the smaller the fear grew. He needed them. 

Richie glanced at the clock. Still over an hour until Eddie landed. With a sigh he resigned himself to driving around the airport, knowing it was better than waiting here. 

\-----------

Eddie’s plane was late. Of course it was. He had texted Richie to say they were waiting for a gate to be available and the ETA was another twenty minutes. By then Richie had decided to park his car and go inside. He was eating a stale muffin when Eddie texted him that he was finally off the plane. He was wiping his hands on his pants when Eddie said he was near the baggage gate five. 

Richie practically ran to five. A more accurate word may have been trotted- all other years skipping the gym hadn’t been kind to him but he moved as quickly as he dared, not wanting to be a sweaty mess when he saw Eddie. 

He spotted Eddie first. He was wearing a bright pink neck pillow- a gift from Bev- and a baby blue button up shirt. Only Eddie would travel in business clothes. He looked tired, rumpled, and perfect. 

Richie wanted to yell for him but resisted. Instead he walked towards Eddie, waiting until Eddie spotted him too. A grin broke out on Eddie’s face and he sprinted to Richie, slowing just before reaching him.

“Hey,” Eddie said, still smiling but looking nervous too. 

“Hey.” Richie understood the feeling. He’d imagined this many times. Eddie running to him, leaping into Eddie’s arms. Maybe the two of them falling to the floor and consummating their relationship then, germs and other people be damned. 

They stood for a moment, neither moving, then Richie reached out and pulled Eddie closer, into his embrace. Eddie’s arms easily wrapped around him and they hugged, holding each other tightly. 

“I really fucking missed you.” Eddie mumbled. 

Richie nodded, bending down to smell Eddie’s hair. “Me too, Eds.” 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither one moving an inch, then Eddie finally lifted his head and said, “I want out of this airport.” 

Richie chuckled, letting his hand sweep over Eddie’s face and chin. “Your wish is my command.” 

Eddie moved back to grab his bags and belatedly Richie wondered if he should have kissed him then. But he didn’t want their first kiss to be in an airport, surrounded by other people. 

He went to go help Eddie with his bags, listening as he ranted about the airline and all the issues he had. 

“They don’t even wipe down the trays between flights, Richie. It’s disgusting.” Eddie said as Richie grabbed one of his bags, throwing it over his shoulder.

“You can take a shower in sanitizer when we get to my place.” Richie said, watching as Eddie grabbed another bag. “You forgot to tell me you’re moving in, Eds?” He teased as Eddie pulled up the handle. 

Eddie flushed, shaking his head. “I need a lot of shit. Getting impaled by a demon clown means a lot of medication.” 

“So what are the other three bags for?” Richie asked as they started to walk towards the parking lot. 

“I may have gone overboard.” Eddie said. Richie grinned. Six months ago Eddie never would have admitted that. But Richie knew he was in therapy now, working through decades of issues that didn’t even touch on the clown. Richie was doing the same, trying to figure out how you came out as an adult, what it meant to have jokes that weren’t only about hating himself. It was a slow, painful process and sometimes Richie felt like it wasn’t worth it, but then Eddie would say how proud he was and Richie would change his mind. 

“How far is your house?” Eddie asked as he fell into the passenger seat. 

“About thirty minutes. You can sleep if you want.” It was three hours later in New York, nearly eleven pm. 

“I’m not going to fucking sleep, I just got here.” Eddie muttered, closing his eyes and resting his head on the head rest. “Tell me what you did all day.” 

“I went grocery shopping.” Richie said as he pulled out of the parking spot. “I listened to a mediation tape. I went for a walk. I did the dishes.” 

Eddie cracked an eye open, looking at him. “You fucking liar. What did you actually do?”

“Played video games and ate cold pizza. I did get groceries, I just had them delivered.” 

Eddie laughed, the sound warmed Richie’s heart. “I knew it. You’re still fifteen at heart.” 

“And you aren’t? You still have a fanny pack.” Richie said, poking Eddie’s side. 

“Hey! This is a gift from Bev, it’s Prada.” 

“Brand whore.” Richie teased, grinning. This was easy. It was familiar territory. He would jab at Eddie and Eddie would jab back. Richie knew his lines and he never stumbled. 

Then Eddie surprised him, reaching over and taking Richie’s hand. “I was serious. I missed you, Richie. A lot.” 

“I um-” Richie felt himself breaking out in a cold sweat. Fuck why was this so hard? He’d been waiting for this day for months, for the combination of Eddie to be cleared to fly and to be cleared from his ex-wife. Now that it was finally here, he was terrified. “I bought quinoa.” He finished, wincing at his own stupidity. 

Eddie frowned at his reply, drawing his hand back. “That’s good.” 

They made it to the highway and Richie started rambling about LA. He’d never really explored the city, hadn’t cared enough to when it was only him but for he wanted Eddie to love this place so he’d spent a lot of time researching the best spots. Eddie was still recovering, he couldn’t walk for long distances and Richie was sure he would refuse a wheelchair, which narrowed down their options but he wasn’t worried. There was still a lot to do. 

Eddie nodded along, throwing in some comments about what sounded fun. It was enough to get them back to Richie’s neighborhood. Suddenly he was nervous again. His place wasn’t a Brad Pitt mansion but it was in a gated community- mostly at his manager’s insistence after an overzealous fan broke into his last place. He had to flash ID to get in and he saw Eddie staring at the other houses as he drove. 

“Who lives in all these?” Eddie asked, trying to read the names. 

“Less famous Kardashians, some of the real housewives. No one exciting.” Richie said as he pulled into his garage, popping the trunk and grabbing Eddie’s bags. 

“This is it.” He said as he opened the door. He resisted the urge to shift his weight as Eddie examined his house. It was nice, bigger than he needed and decorated by someone he’d paid. Most of it was generic male interests- framed posters from concerts and fancy beer bottles. He didn’t hate it, he’d never cared before, but now he wished it was more him. The only places that felt like him were the bedroom and kitchen. The kitchen because he’d painted it a bright green and added pictures of the losers- some recent, some old. The bedroom because it was usually covered in his shirts and mismatched socks. 

As Eddie looked around Richie explained the house, needing to fill the dead air before he died. 

“It was built in 92- or 93? I’m not sure. That’s the kitchen, dining room. There’s a family room in the basement with a foosball table that I don’t think I’ve ever used. Upstairs is the master bedroom and guest room. You’ll have your own bathroom so you don’t have to share with me. I mean it’s clean and shit but like I know that-”

“Wait,” Eddie turned to him, frowning. “Am I staying in the guest room?”

Richie shrugged, shrinking under Eddie’s stare. “I didn’t want to assume, man, so I- it’s up to you..” 

“Don’t call me man.” Eddie replied, still frowning. Richie felt like a kid who had disappointed his parents, AKA like shit. When Eddie spoke again he sounded deflated. “Do you want me to stay in the guest room?” 

“No!” Richie rushed in, grabbing Eddie’s shoulders. “Fuck no. I want you next to me. I’ve dreamed about sharing a bed with you since I was like, fourteen. I just- I’m a total cover hog, okay? And I might snore. It’s been a long time since I’ve shared a bed with someone.”

Eddie gave him a small smile. “Okay. I can work with that. I have a noise machine. I might try to sleep cuddle with you, Myra would always-” Eddie stopped himself, maybe realizing that bringing up his ex-wife and their sleeping arrangements wasn’t the best idea. Richie appreciated that he wasn’t the only one putting his foot in his mouth. 

“Then let’s put these bags in the master.” Richie replied, grabbing nearly all of them and heading up the stairs. He nearly fell backwards once or twice but eventually made it, Eddie close behind. 

“You can have the top two drawers.” Richie said. “And the left side of the closet. And the left sink in the bathroom.”

Eddie cocked his head. “Did you make space for me?” 

He shrugged uselessly. “I don’t have much shit.” He said, which wasn’t a lie but also wasn’t the full truth. Why was it so hard to admit what he’d done? To tell Eddie how much he wanted him there? 

Eddie smiled and Richie knew he didn’t have to say it. Eddie understood. “I’ll unpack in the morning, right now I just want a shower and maybe to watch a movie?” 

Richie nodded. “I’ll make popcorn!” He said, grateful for something to do. He made popcorn- over the stove top because Eddie thought microwave popcorn caused cancer- and even added m&ms to the top like he knew Eddie loved. 

Before heading back upstairs he took a deep breath.  _ This was going to be fine, _ he told himself. It was Eddie. Fucking Eddie. He’d seen the guy cry during Neverending Story. Twice. He didn’t need to be nervous. 

With that thought he bounded up the stairs, ready to cuddle with Eddie and maybe finally kiss him. 

Except that when he got to the bedroom he found Eddie fast asleep, sprawled out on the bed with wet hair. He hadn’t even made it under the covers. 

“Cute little gremlin.” Richie muttered, putting the bowl down and tucking Eddie in as best he could. Eddie didn’t wake up as Richie moved him, only letting out a small huff of annoyance when his foot got caught. Once he was done Richie went downstairs and read on the couch until he was tired, finally crawling into bed next to Eddie and watching the other man sleep before finally falling asleep himself. 

When Richie woke up the next morning he panicked. Eddie wasn’t in bed next to him. Richie sat up. All his luggage was still there but there wasn’t any sign of Eddie. 

_ It’s the clown, _ his brain shouted. _ IT came back. IT got Eddie. Eddie is in danger. He’s trapped in the sewer, he’s- _

Richie heard the warble of a John Coltrane song and a quiet humming accompanying it. 

_ He’s downstairs. _

Richie waited for his heart to stop racing then got up and went to the sound. He found Eddie in the kitchen, happily cooking up something in a pan and sipping a cup of coffee. He was still in his pajamas, flannel pants and an oversized shirt from one of Richie’s tours. Something in Richie’s heart sang to see him like that, looking happy and comfortable in Richie’s kitchen, like he belonged there.

“I got you mushroom coffee. I don’t know what that is but it was in the natural section of the grocery store so I figured it was right up your alley.” 

Eddie started slightly when Richie spoke then turned around, smiling at him. “Normal coffee is fine. I take it black.”

Richie grinned.  _ Bingo, one Eddie fact down.  _

“Of course you do, you fucking glutton for punishment you.” Richie said, glancing behind to see what Eddie was making. “An omelette?” 

Eddie nodded. “I felt bad about falling asleep on you. I wanted to make it up to you so I figured I’d cook you one of the three dishes I can make.”

“What are the other two?” Richie asked, moving in and nuzzling Eddie’s neck as he turned back to the pan. Eddie leaned against him. It felt so natural, holding Eddie like this, his hair unkempt and wild. Richie wondered if they could spend the next two weeks like this. Leaving the house seemed very overrated. 

Eddie mumbled his reply, forcing Richie to lean in. “Didn’t catch that, Eds. What did you say?”

“Chili and- spaghetti.” 

Richie howled with laughter, throwing his head back. “Fuck Eds, something about me must have stayed with you all these years, wormed its way into your head. You are definitely making spaghetti while you’re here. I insist.”

“Fine. Fuck you- but fine.” With a practiced ease Eddie poured the omelette onto a plate, cutting a piece off and holding it up. “Try this and tell me you love it.”

Dutifully Richie leaned in, letting Eddie feed him. They locked eyes and Eddie smiled as he slid the fork in. Richie could have died happily, even as the hot eggs burnt his tongue. 

“Ss hot!” He muttered, trying to chew and breath in cool air as he did. 

Eddie laughed, cutting off a piece for himself and blowing on it. “But is it good?” 

Richie nodded, swallowing. “Best omelette I’ve ever had.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow. “Is it the only one you’ve ever had?” 

“Maybe.” 

Eddie shook his head, eating his piece and humming. “It’s not my best but it’ll do.” 

“It’s perfect.” Richie leaned in, thinking about kissing Eddie but then he thought about his morning breath, how he didn’t want that for his first kiss, and pulled back, kissing Eddie’s hair instead. “Let’s eat at the table.” He said, pouring himself a cup of coffee and adding cream and sugar. Eddie watched, making it nearly twenty seconds before he started rambling about the dangers of sugar. Richie could have listened to it all day. 

Over breakfast they made plans for the day. Eddie had done some research too and had a numbered list of what he wanted to do. The first thing was seeing the Hollywood sign. 

“It’s not that great, Eds.” Richie said, thinking about Eddie’s injuries. “Really, it’s kinda fucking lame. People always leave weird shit near it.”

“I want to see it.” Eddie insisted. “It’s a landmark.” 

Richie inhaled deeply then nodded. “Anything your little heart desires, Eds. We’ll make it happen.”

That was how, an hour later, Richie was parking the car and staring at the trail that would take them to the sign. He was already regretting this. It was a hike, something that Richie generally avoided at any cost, and he had made the mistake of wearing jeans because he didn't want Eddie to see his chicken legs. 

Eddie, on the other hand, was dressed in athletic clothes that probably cost as much as Richie’s car. More importantly he was wearing shorts with spandex under them. The spandex kept them appropriate but the shorts themselves were, well, very short. The black spandex hugged his thighs in a sinful way and Richie had to tear his eyes away from where the it disappeared into the other fabric. 

“Fuck me.” Richie muttered as Eddie bent over to stretch, thinking of distinctly unsexy things. The last thing he needed was a boner during this hike. 

Eddie glanced back at him, grinning like he could hear Richie’s thoughts. “I’m excited for this, I haven’t been in nature for a long time.”

“It’s that what Central Park is for?” Richie asked, determinedly looking at the trail and not at Eddie. 

“Doesn’t really count.” Eddie said, walking next to Richie. “This is different.”

“Good different?” Richie asked.

“Good different,” Eddie confirmed, slipping his hand into Richie’s. It made him pause, this casual affection that he’d craved for so long. Actually getting it hit Richie like a brick, making him pause. 

He recovered before Eddie could ask, smiling at him as they started out. As they walked they talked about the other losers- if they thought Ben and Bev or Mike and Bill would get married first, what Stan and Patty would name the baby. It felt right, joking with Eddie, both of them teasing the other but it also brought up other questions. Bev had moved in with Ben right after Derry, using Tom as a reason to avoid going back to Chicago. Mike had moved in with Bill after his tour of the US, he’d stopped in LA for a visit and never left. Richie couldn’t complain, he loved having two of the losers close enough to see for cocktails. Him and Eddie though, they hadn’t even talked about it. He was trying to give Eddie space, let him figure out what he wanted. The last thing he wanted was for Eddie to feel controlled again so he didn’t bring it up, deciding to let Eddie do it instead. 

“This is it.” Richie said as they crested the hill. The sign was in front of them, far away and behind a fence. 

“Shit.” Eddie said, staring at it. “You were right. It’s lame.”

“I warned you.”

“Yea well I didn’t believe you, you lie about everything.” 

Then Richie started to laugh. They’d hike for over an hour and this was it. It took Eddie a second before he joined in, laughing deeply and hanging off Richie. 

But then Eddie’s breath hitched. Richie heard it and immediately stopped laughing, stepping in front of Eddie and examining him. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Eddie was holding his side, his face contorted. “It's a- a stitch in my side. It hurts to laugh.”

“Fuck.” Richie raised his hand, wanting to help but not knowing how. “What do I do?”

“Nothing.” Eddie inhaled slowly. “Can we sit?”

“Yes. Yea, of course.” Richie ushered him towards a bench, letting Eddie sit then standing over him. 

“Fucking sit down.” Eddie hissed, still holding his side. Richie sat, staring at him and regretting this trip. He should have followed his instinct and kept Eddie inside. In bubble wrap. Where he was safe. 

Eventually Eddie’s breathing returned to normal and Richie felt like he could breathe again too. 

“Should I do something?” Richie asked, trying not to hover over Eddie. He was useless in situations like this. 

“A helicopter ride out would be nice.”

Richie chuckled. “I tried to tell you man, this thing ain’t all it's cracked up to be.” 

Eddie leaned in, kissing his cheek. “Just give me a few minutes then we can head back.” 

Richie wanted to tilt his head and claim Eddie’s lips but the guy was recovering. Richie could wait. 

They made their way back down. Richie tried not to notice that Eddie was moving slower and needed more breaks. He kept pausing to lean against the fence or a tree and Richie could see that he was sweating. 

“Damn Eds, you’re in worse shape than me.” Richie said, hoping he didn’t sound as worried as he was. 

“Shut up, I am not.” Eddie bit back. “It’s these hills. I’m fine on flat ground. I guess I should have brought my cane.”

“You could have shaken it at all the kids and told them to get off your lawn.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, staring down the long trail. “Can we just finish this? I want to sit down.”

Richie’s stomach twisted, hating that Eddie wasn’t having a good time. “Here,” He bent down in front of Eddie. “Climb on my back, spider monkey.”

“Richie what the hell, you can’t carry me. You can barely carry groceries.”

“My arms might be useless but my back is strong, it's made for carrying Eddies and the weight of people’s crushing disappointment.”

Eddie snorted but Richie heard him moving forward, counting to three then jumping on his back. To both of their surprises Richie caught him, his hands easily sliding over Eddie’s bare thighs. Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie and he reminded himself to breathe. 

“How long can you do this?” Eddie asked as he took a few shaky steps. 

“I’d love to be a badass and tell you that I can carry you the rest of the way down but really I’ll probably tap out after fifty feet.”

Eddie laughed, the sound hitting Richie’s ear. It spurred him on, made him try even harder. He ended up making it nearly two hundred feet before Eddie insisted on getting off and walking the rest of the way. 

“Thank you though, I know it wasn’t easy.” Eddie said as he slid off.

“Anything for you Eds.” Richie replied, meaning it completely. 

Once they finally got back to the car he asked Eddie what he wanted to do next. The whole excursion had taken longer than he’d expected and it was well past lunch now. 

“I really just want to go back to your place and eat. Can we do that?” 

“Fuck yea we can, Eds.” Richie reached over, cupping Eddie’s cheek for a second. He loved how Eddie responded, turning his head to nestle into Richie’s touch. Again, he wanted to kiss the man but they were sweaty and the car’s hardware was in the way, so instead he just smiled. “Let’s get you home.” 

If Eddie objected to Richie calling his place home he didn’t comment on it, instead looking out the window at the passing scenery. 

Back at Richie’s Eddie mumbled something about needing a nap before disappearing upstairs. Richie watched him go, then decided to try and cook something. If Eddie had three recipes down Richie needed to have at least one. He opened a whole thirty cookbook he’d bought and slammed it shut after a few minutes.

“Does ‘whole thirty’ mean you need thirty whole ingredients for every damn recipe?” He muttered, instead punching in ‘easy healthy recipes’ on his phone. He found one for a quinoa kale salad that sounded terrible to him- which hopefully meant that Eddie would love it. 

He was busy trying to de-vein the kale- which seriously, what the hell kale? You can’t taste bad and be a lot of work- when he heard someone behind him. Turning, he saw Eddie watching him with clear interest. He was in yet another outfit. This one looked like it was for lounging. Sweatpants hung low on his hips and a fitted t-shirt hugged his chest. Richie wanted to push him against the wall there and then, run his hands over the shirt and down those sweatpants. It wasn’t fair that Eddie looked so good in them, somehow cute and fuckable all at once. 

“You okay?” Eddie asked, walking over and examining the contents on the cutting board.

_ Error 404 Richie Tozier not found _ , he thought as Eddie easily slotted himself next to Richie, taking a piece of sweet potato and popping it in his mouth. 

“I made you lunch.” Richie muttered. “I mean okay- I made a bunch of ingredients that are supposed to come together to form a lunch.”

“I love it.” Eddie replied, already grabbing a bowl and putting things in it. “You didn’t have to do all this for me.” 

“I wanted to.” Richie did. More than anything. He wanted to make Eddie happy and comfortable. Wanted Eddie to enjoy his time in LA. This felt like a trial run, a way to prove to Eddie that he could do this, he could take their relationship seriously, that he was worth taking a chance on. If eating a kale and quinoa salad helped prove that then Richie was game. 

“Let’s eat outside.” Eddie said, pouring himself water. “You have chairs out there right?”

“I have only the finest patio seating.” He replied, making himself a bowl. He followed Eddie outside, listening to him grumble about how Richie didn’t even have a table and how they had to eat in deck chairs by the pool.

“Richie, you need a table. It’s bad for your stomach to eat like this.” Eddie said, arranging himself in one of the chairs. 

“Eds, I don’t exactly eat out here a lot. Hell, I don’t eat in this house a lot.”

Eddie looked at Richie like something had just clicked.. “Oh, right. The tours.”

“Yea I’m gone like, three outta four months.” 

“So your house is empty.” Eddie replied, stirring his food together. 

“A-yup. Ready for raccoons and vandals to move in.” 

Eddie fell quiet and Richie wasn’t sure why. 

“We’re seeing Mike and Bill tonight for dinner.” He said after a few minutes. “A real double date.” 

“I still can’t believe they’re together.” Eddie said. Richie agreed. Bill’s divorce had been tabloid news for weeks, especially when photos of him and Mike on the beach emerged. Mike was accused of being a homewrecker and generally awful person. Too bad every photo of them showed Bill beaming and Mike waving happily at the camera. It was impossible to make him look like a bad person when he was always grinning and looking like black superman. 

“They’re really happy.” Richie added. He could hear it in Bill’s voice. The tightness was gone, replaced with a joy Richie hadn’t heard since before Georgie died. 

“I hope Mike can help improve his book endings.” 

Richie laughed. “Even Mike isn’t that good.”

After they ate they did dishes together, Richie washed while Eddie dried. Eddie critiqued his technique and Richie basked in it. Domestic bliss. 

Before long it was time for them to meet Bill and Mike. Mike had picked the restaurant, some fancy new place that served only plant based food. Richie loved his friends but he was going to need a burger by the end of this week. 

When they arrived it wasn’t hard to spot Mike and Bill. They were in a booth and Bill was practically in Mike’s lap, holding onto Mike like a drowning man.

“Eddie!” Bill called out, spotting them. “We’re so excited you’re here!” Mike echoed him, waving at them from across the restaurant.

“What am I, chopped liver?” Richie asked as they walked over. 

“We saw you Monday. We haven’t seen Eddie since-” Mike paused and Richie knew what he was thinking. They hadn’t seen him since Eddie was in a coma. Since Myra had come and banned all of them from the hospital room. Since Richie had screamed at her and gotten kicked out of the hospital. 

It wasn’t his proudest moment but Richie still didn’t really regret it. He’d been half crazy from lack of sleep and worry. Then Myra had come in and told them that she knew best and that they didn’t matter and he had lost it. 

Richie dropped his head, glancing at Eddie. He hadn’t been awake for that but he was sure someone had told him. Eddie glanced at him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. 

“I know, it’s been too long.” He said, dropping into the booth. Bill kissed Mike again as Richie sat too. 

“Gee, don’t mind us. I love a good show.” Richie said. 

“Like you two are any better.” Bill commented, though he did push himself off Mike’s lap, only to grab Mike’s arm and swing it around his shoulder as he fell easily against Mike, a practiced motion that made Richie strangely jealous. 

“Hey we’re not the ones getting to third base in public.” Richie muttered, noticing how far Eddie was sitting from him. 

“Richie, what do you think third base is?” Mike asked, grinning at him. 

“Plus we were both there that summer. We all had to watch your weird courting rituals.” Bill added, sipping his beer. “That poor hammock.” 

Richie knew exactly what they were talking about. The summer after the clown, when he’d realized that his feelings for Eddie were different than for any one else. He’d responded by turning up the obnoxiousness, needing Eddie to notice him and pay attention to him and flailing whenever he wasn’t. 

“I was a dumb teen then, I just wanted his attention.” Richie muttered, grabbing his menu. He spared a glance at Eddie, wondering if he’d known then how Richie felt, or if he just thought it was Richie being Richie. 

“We know.” Bill and Mike said at the same time, both laughing. 

“Okay, whatever. If I wanted to get shit on I’d go to an open mic night.” Richie said. “Let’s make fun of the losers who aren’t here to defend themselves.” 

“Speaking of,” Mike paused, raising his wine glass to his lips. “Ben bought a ring.” 

“Only now? I would have guessed he bought one in Derry.” Eddie commented. 

“Looks like the first loser wedding will be sooner than we thought.” Richie added, wishing it was him. He wanted to buy a ring. He wanted to do something stupidly romantic with Eddie and propose in a hot air balloon or with a skywriter. He wanted that moment. 

“Actually-” Mike coughed and held up his left hand. On it was a gold ring, simple and very Mike. 

“You fuckers! When did you propose?” Richie cried out, drawing looks from the other patrons. He didn’t care though, Mike and Bill were both grinning like they’d won the lottery. 

“Tuesday.” Bill said. “Once the last of the divorce papers were filed. I didn’t want to wait, you know? After everything, why wait?” He looked at Mike, the two of them sharing a soft smile, while Richie glanced at Eddie, wondering how he felt. 

Eddie smiled at them, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “Congrats you two, that’s exciting.” 

“Well shit, this is a celebration dinner. Especially if we’re the first to know.” Richie glanced at them. “We’re the first, right?”

“You're the first.” Bill confirmed. 

“Fuck yea, then we need drinks. Many drinks.”

The night flowed from there. Bill asked Eddie to be his best man and Eddie happily accepted. Mike said he was asking Ben, the only one he trusted with the rings. They talked about plans for the wedding and honeymoon and Richie was surprised how much they’d already decided. They got loud and drunk and Richie was happy- even if jealousy burned in his chest whenever he saw the flash of Mike’s ring. 

Many hours later the four of them poured out of the restaurant, leaning on each other and laughing. 

“You’ve got to let me plan the bachelor party! We gotta do it right!” Richie insisted, pulling Eddie close when he saw him shiver. Eddie easily fell against him, letting Richie wrap him in his jacket. 

Bill glanced at Mike, who nodded. “Deal. But no strippers.” 

“Spoilsport.” Richie said but he nodded. “But fine. I’ll just rent some mostly naked waiters. Tasteful nudity.” 

Mike groaned as their uber appeared. “Go away, before Bill agrees with you.” 

They all hugged, promising to try and see Eddie again before he left. Then Richie and Eddie were in the uber, alone together. 

“Are you still cold?” Richie asked.

Eddie glanced at him. It wasn’t cold in the car, if anything it was too warm, but he nodded, nestling close to Richie as the car pulled out of the lot. Richie’s arms wrapped around him again and he remembered how they’d done this as teens, before they’d been ready to admit their feelings. It felt different now but Richie was no less excited by it. 

“I can’t believe they got engaged first.” Eddie muttered, his head on Richie’s chest. 

“I really thought it would be Ben and Bev.”

“Yea, you owe me fifty bucks.” Eddie said, nestling closer to him. Richie glanced down at Eddie, seeing that he was nearly asleep. Richie wanted to drop his head and kiss him, press their lips together and promise that they would be next, but he didn’t. Both of them were tipsy. Eddie deserved better than a drunk first kiss. 

“We’re back.” The driver said far too soon, stopping at Richie’s gate. Eddie had already fallen asleep so Richie had to gently prod him so they could walk the few blocks to the house. Eddie leaned against Richie the whole way, not bothering to completely wake up. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Richie said, guiding Eddie up to the bedroom. Eddie started to pull off his clothes and Richie looked away, reminding himself that Eddie wasn’t sober and had possibly forgotten Richie was there.

“Are you coming?” Eddie asked, drawing Richie’s eyes to him. He was shirtless, wearing only his pajama pants. Richie could see his abs and happy trail that led down to the promised land. He couldn’t crawl into bed with this man and not touch him.

Richie shook his head. “I think I’ll read for a bit.” He turned before he saw the disappointment on Eddie’s face. 

He went downstairs and scrolled on twitter for a few hours, trying and failing not to look at all his mentions. Most of them were nice, a few were homophobic. That was his life now, 90% great, 10% bullshit. 

Eventually he went upstairs and found Eddie asleep, curled on his side of the bed. Richie stayed on his side, excited for the day when they could cuddle. 

The next morning Richie woke up alone again. He went downstairs, expecting to see Eddie in the kitchen but he wasn’t there. He started searching the house, poking around the rooms. It didn’t take long for him to locate Eddie, sitting by the pool with one of Bill’s books.

Richie sat down next to him, admiring how the morning light hit his cheekbones. “What do you want for breakfast? I can make cereal or toast or-” He paused. “Actually, that’s about it.”

Eddie sucked his bottom lip and shrugged. “Whatever.” 

Richie waited for him to say more but he didn’t so Richie stood, planning to make coffee and get them food. As he did Eddie said, “I might book an earlier flight.”

Richie came to a full stop and stared, sure he’d misheard. “Like, leave sooner?” 

Eddie nodded, glancing up at him. 

Richie was trying to control his face, not letting himself cry even as it felt like the world was crashing down on him. “I-” He knew he should say it was fine, that it was Eddie’s choice. But what came out was a strangled, “Why?” 

“Because you don’t want me here.” Eddie said, his own voice warbling. “I’m just a burden, with my special foods and bad lungs.”

“You aren’t a burden!” Richie cried as he sat on the edge of his deck chair. “You’ve never been a burden. I wanted to buy the foods and I fucking hate hiking anyway.”

Eddie didn’t look convinced. “You haven’t even kissed me.” Richie hated the hurt in Eddie’s voice. He knew it well. “Am I that repulsive? Why did you invite me? Do you even want to be boyfriends?”

“Eds,” Richie was quieter this time, moving in and taking Eddie’s hands. He paused, working though how to say what he was thinking. Eddie was watching him, waiting patiently. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for decades.” He finally said, looking at Eddie’s hands, remembering how much time he’d spent staring at them and thinking about them. “Since the first time you gave me a Mickey Mouse band aid. I’ve been thinking about kissing you since you landed.” 

“But?” 

“I wanted it to be perfect. Eds, I’ve waited decades for this. I didn’t want to fuck it up. I didn’t want to fuck any of this up.” 

Eddie looked at him, brown eyes shiny with unshed tears. “Richie, that’s exactly it. We’ve waited decades. I don’t want to wait any longer.” 

“Oh,” Richie said quietly, realizations crashing in on him. About how he’d been in his own head so much that he forgot to think about how Eddie felt. 

“Oh,” Eddie echoed, linking their hands together. “Richie, I’ve wanted to kiss you when I saw you in that chinese restaurant and every second since. I think we’ve waited long enough, even if it’s not perfect.” 

It put everything in perspective, reminding Richie that it was them, him and Eddie. Even if things weren’t perfect it was still them, which was all he wanted. 

Richie grabbed Eddie’s legs and throwing them over his lap so he could move closer. “Can I kiss you, Eds?” 

Eddie nodded and Richie leaned in, cupping Eddie’s cheek and pulling him close before finally connecting their lips. It was a chaste, sweet kiss but it was everything Richie wanted because it was Eddie. 

When he pulled back they were both smiling.

“I want a second kiss.” Eddie said, grabbing Richie’s lapels and pulling him back in. This one had heat behind it, Eddie tilted his head to better claim Richie’s lips and parted his own. Richie took the hint and his tongue dove into Eddie’s mouth, moving against Eddie’s. Any worries about morning breath or anything else melted away as they kissed. Richie pulled Eddie fully into his lap, his hands resting on Eddie’s hips as Eddie’s dove into his hair. Eddie ground down on him and Richie groaned, thumbs digging into Eddie’s pants. He wanted to see all of Eddie, to finally touch that skin he’d been admiring. 

“Richie,” Eddie muttered softly, pulling away slightly. “Should we go to the bedroom?”

“Yes, fuck.” Richie grabbed Eddie’s ass, earning a low moan from the man, and stood, intending to carry Eddie to the bedroom. It didn’t work like that though. Richie tripped over his own feet and both of them fell into the pool with a loud splash.

“Eds!” Richie doggy paddled over as Eddie emerged. “Are you okay?”

“You clumsy fuck,” Eddie said, slicking his hair back. It reminded Richie of a baywatch scene, though it was probably only in slow motion for him. “No more trying to carry me.” He added, swimming over to Richie and pulling him close again. 

“Deal.” Richie said, too distracted by how Eddie felt against him to argue. Eddie pulled him to the wall, wrapping his legs around Richie as they continued to kiss. Richie’s brain was firing in fifty different directions- that he wanted more, that this was moving too fast, that Eddie’s legs were as strong as they looked. Then Eddie shifted and Richie felt his erection against his leg and all his thoughts fizzled out.

“Richie,” Eddie moaned, thrusting his hips into Richie’s. “Touch me already.”

“Are you sure? We can go slow- a candlelight dinner and wine and-”

“Put your hand on my dick.” Eddie hissed. “Now.”

He didn’t need to be told again. Richie snaked his hand between them and he palmed Eddie over his pants, enjoying the moan that escaped from his lips, how Eddie’s head rolled back and hit the edge of the pool. Richie rubbed the hardening outline, mesmerized by how Eddie looked, the noises he was making.

“Stop teasing.” Eddie said, opening his eyes enough to glare at him.

“Yes, sir.” Richie snaked his hand into the wet pants, grabbing Eddie and starting to jerk him off. Eddie thrust into his hand, groans falling from his lips as Richie’s hand moved over him, thumb swiping the head of his dick.

“I’m so close.” Eddie moaned. “Please.” 

Richie’s hand moved faster and he leaned in, pressing kisses along Eddie’s throat, letting his lips trail over the skin. He could feel the moans that ripped through Eddie, especially as he tensed then came, his grip tightening on Richie’s arms. Richie stroked him through his orgasm, stopping before it was too much for him. Then Richie stepped back, his hand in his own pants as he chased his own orgasm.

“Let me help.” Eddie said, surging forward and replacing Richie’s hand with his own. It was a strange angle but it didn’t matter. What mattered was that it was Eddie, Eddie was touching him and kissing him and-

Richie came very quickly, swearing loudly as he did. When he opened his eyes again Eddie was grinning at him. Richie was sure his smile was just as big. 

“Fuck, Eds,” He muttered, bending down to kiss him again and again. 

“Took you long enough.” Eddie muttered, still smiling. 

“I know. I - I got in my own head.” Richie said, resting his forehead on Eddie’s. “I wanted this to be perfect so you would want to stay.”

Eddie brought his hands up, running them through Richie’s damp hair. “I already wanted to stay Richie. I wanted to be with you. Everything else is just gravy.” 

“Eds, we took so long and you’ve been through so much and I don’t want to pressure you or make you feel like it wasn’t your choice and-”

“You panicked?”

Richie nodded, grateful that Eddie seemed to understand what he was trying to say without making him say it. 

“We’re both new to this, Richie, but things can’t get better unless we talk.” 

He nodded, bending down to kiss Eddie’s cheek. “You've become so wise since that near death experience.”

“I was wise before that.” He said, smiling up at Richie. “I was hoping you’d ask me to move in, that was why I brought so much stuff.” 

“Move in with me.” Richie said immediately. “Cancel your return flight and stay here.”

Eddie smiled. “I need to get the rest of my stuff but then I’ll be back. As soon as I can.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” 

Richie’s worries and fears disappeared, not because they were all resolved but because he knew he could talk to Eddie about them, because he knew he had Eddie and Eddie had him. 

Eddie leaned in and kissed him again. 

“Let’s go take a shower.” Richie said once they broke apart. 

“Then I can make you oatmeal for breakfast.” 

“Fuck that, I want pancakes. A big stack of them.” 

Eddie laughed, shaking his head and spraying water all over. “Sure Rich, let’s get pancakes. We deserve it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My sorta celebration fic for the one yr chap 2 anniversary. My feelings for chap 2 are vast and complicated but Im still here 
> 
> I have some ideas about making this into a series (depending on how this does) bc I think these two could talk more (and have some well deserved sex!)


End file.
